Daddy Day Care
by cuttiekyu
Summary: kisah siwon dan minho puteranya yang berusia satu tahun saat ditinggal sang istri. (gak bisa bikin summary, mianhae)


**Daddy Day Care**

**Cast : Choi Siwon (28 yo)**

** Choi (cho) Kyuhyun (26 yo)**

** Choi Minho (1 yo)**

**Other Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, leeteuk, Victoria dll**

**Enjoy ...**

Pagi hari di kediaman mewah keluarga kecil Choi, salah satu keluarga paling terkenal di korea selatan, terutama sang kepala keluarga, Choi Siwon, yang merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses yang memimpin puluhan perusahaan yang tersebar di banyak negara, dan jangan lupakan 'isteri'nya Choi Kyuhyun yang merupakan mantan penyanyi ballad yang sangat terkenal, kenapa kukatakan mantan, ohh itu karena namja cantik dan manis ini sudah pensiun sebagai penyanyi setelah menikah dengan Choi Siwon 2 tahun lalu.

Mari kembali kita intip kegiatan para penghuni rumah yang nampaknya sudah sangat sibuk padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"apa tidak ada yang tertinggal baby?" tanya seorang namja tampan, choi siwon pada istrinya choi kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan sopir pribadinya memasukkan koper berukuran sedang ke dalam bagasi Audi putihnya.

"tidak ada hyung" jawab kyuhyun lalu menghampiri siwon dan memeluknya erat "maaf tidak bisa menemanimu dan minho" ucapnya penuh penyesalan tepat di telinga siwon

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan isteri tercintanya lalu diusapnya punggung kyuhyun lembut. "tidak papa baby hyung tau umma sangat membutuhkanmu" ucap siwon pengertian.

"ahh andai saja umma mengijinkanku tidak ikut aku pasti tidak akan meninggalkan kalian" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Namja cantik ini sangat kesal pada sang umma –kim heechul- yang dengan seenaknya memaksanya untuk pulang ke busan –tempat tinggal heechul- untuk merayakan ulang tahun kucing kesayangan heechul –heebum-. (alasan macam apa ini?). padahal kyuhyun sudah menolak mentah – mentah permintaan heechul, apalagi untuk merayakan ulang tahun heebum –kucing-jelek-menyebalkan- menurut kyuhyun. (heechul pasti akan sangat marah kalau mendengar ini).

"baby anggap saja untuk menyenangkan hati umma" ucap siwon menghibur padahal dia juga heran dengan tingkah ajaib ibu mertua galaknya itu.

"tapi aisshhh hyung kenapa kau membela umma? Apa kau senang aku tinggalkan supaya kau bisa dekat – dekat dengan gadis - gadis sexy?" tanya kyuhyun kesal sambil melepaskan pelukan siwon

"tentu tidak baby, dan bagi hyung hanya baby kyulah yang tersexy, sejujurnya hyung juga tidak ingin jauh darimu tapi kau tau kan bagaimana umma dia bisa mengamuk kalau permintaannya tidak dituruti, dan hyung juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarmu baby, meeting hari ini tidak bisa ditunda"

"arraseo hyung, baiklah aku pergi sekarang nanti babymin bangun" ucap kyuhyun.

Berbicara tentang choi minho, buah hati pasangan fenomenal ini, bayi tampan berusia 1 tahun itu saat ini masih tertidur nyenyak di kasur empuknya, minho memang tidak terbiasa bangun pagi persis seperti sang umma. Kyuhyun sengaja pergi sebelum minho terbangun karena kalau minho sudah bangun dia tidak akan mau lepas darinya, sedangkan kyuhyun merasa tidak tega membawa babynya yang masih kecil karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan, jadilah baby choi ini akan ditinggal bersama daddynya.

"ne, hati – hati baby" siwon mengecup bibir merah kyuhyun sekilas lalu menuntun kyuhyun memasuki mobil. "pak kim hati – hati, jangan terlalu mengebut" ucap siwon pada sopir pribadi kyuhyun.

"baik tuan" jawab pak kim

Mobil audi putih itu mulai melaju, meninggalkan kediaman choi. Siwon menunggu sampai mobil putih itu tidak terlihat lagi lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah, menuju kamar yang di tempatinya bersama kyuhyun dan juga minho.

.

.

Ceklek

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat minho masih tertidur lelap di dalam box bayinya sambil menghisap jempol. Siwon menghampiri putera kesayangannya itu, melepaskan jempol yang dihisap minho lalu mengelus surai hitamnya sayang. Setelah itu siwon bergegas untuk mandi

Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup minho terlihat mulai menggeliat, sepertinya minho merasa tidak nyaman saat jempolnya dilepas dari mulutnya membuat bayi tampan itu terbangun. "eunggh.." minho mengulet sambil merubah posisinya yang tadinya terlentang menjadi tengkurap, mata bulatnya mengerjap – ngerjap mengumpulkan kesadaran. "mmy mmy" gumamnya memanggil sang mommy yang biasanya selalu ada saat dia membuka mata. "mmy mmy" minho mulai gelisah karena kyuhyun tak juga muncul, minho menendang selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya membuatnya terlepas. Merasa ketakutan karena tidak ada seorangpun yang muncul minho mulai terisak kecil dan semakin membesar " hhiks hiks hueeeeee mmy mmy hueee"

Siwon yang baru saja selesai mandi mendengar tangisan itu langsung menghampiri box minho, masih dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya memperlihatkan abs sempurna yang hanya bisa dijamah oleh sang isteri.

"aigo baby min uljima ssttt" siwon mengangkat minho dari box lalu mendudukkannya di kasur

"mmy mmy hueeee" tangis minho belum berhenti

Dengan tergesa siwon memakai pakaiannya, hanya pakaian santai berupa kaos dan celana pendek karena meeting dengan kliennya akan diadakan sore nanti, langsung dihampirinya minho yang masih menangis lalu membawa minho dalam pelukannya.

"sttt sttt ada daddy, baby jangan menangis lagi ne" siwon mengusap punggung minho cara yang sama saat dia berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun, like mother like son huh?.

"mmy hiks" gumam minho diantara tangisnya yang sudah memelan

"mommy di rumah halmoni, minho sama daddy ne" ucap siwon beharap minho tidak menangis lagi, dia cukup bingung menghadapi minho yang rewel karena biasanya kyuhyunlah yang menenangkan minho, wajar saja siwon sangat sibuk dengan segala urusan kantornya bahkan dia sering berangkat ke kantor saat minho belum terbangun dan pulang kantor saat minho sudah tertidur membuat intensitas pertemuannya dengan minho cukup jarang, ini merupakan salah satu hal yang sangat disesali siwon.

"baby min mau apa? mau susu?" bujuk siwon berharap minho mau berhenti menangis setelah diiming – imingi minuman kesukaannya itu

"ccu hiks ccu mmy"

"ne susu, ayo daddy buatkan" siwon melangkahkan kakinya kedapur sambil menggendong minho, lalu menghampiri lemari khusus yang berisi susu dan juga makanan minho, siwon sangat berterima kasih pada kyuhyun yang sudah menyiapkan beberapa botol susu siap seduh.

"uccu" ucap minho tidak sabar, sekarang minho sudah benar – benar berhenti menangis dan fokus pada daddynya yang sedang membuatkan susu. "uccu ddy" minho menarik rambut siwon lumayan keras karena siwon terlalu lama.

"awww awww baby jangan tarik rambut daddy, minho diam dulu ne daddy kesusahan" siwon masih berusaha memasukkan air kedalam botol, cukup sulit karena menggunakan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya digunakan untuk menahan minho yang dalam gendongannya.

Setelah berhasil membuat susu siwon membawa minho keruang santai, membiarkan minho meminum susunya sambil menonton kartun favoritnya Spongebob, si kotak kuning dan teman bintang lautnya. Merasa minho sudah tenang siwom mulai membereskan rumahnya yang agak berantakan karena tukang bersih – bersih hanya datang tiga hari sekali dan hari ini bukan jadwal mereka datang sehingga dia harus membereskannya sendiri.

PLUK minho melempar botolnya yang sudah kosong ke lantai, menyebabkan beberapa tetes susu yang tersisa mengotori lantai marmer itu.

"baby min kenapa dilempar?" ucap siwon sambil mengambil botol minho, sedangkan minho masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar tv. "hahhh" siwon mengela nafas lelah dengan terpaksa dia harus mengepel lantai kalau tidak pasti akan lengket.

Saat siwon sedang mengepel lantai telpon rumahnya berbunyi, membuatnya berdecak kesal, diletakkannnya alat pel lalu bergegas mengangkat telepon.

"yoboseo" ucapnya terdengar agak ketus

"woww, ada apa denganmu sajangnim? Pagi – pagi moodmu sudah buruk eoh? Apa kyu tidak memberimu jatah?" ucap orang di seberang sana dengan nada menggoda

"ada apa hae hyung?" tanya siwon pada lee donghae asistennya

"aku hanya memberi tahumu, meeting bersama tuan park dimajukan menjadi dua jam lagi" ucap donghae

"bukankah jam 5 sore?"

"tuan park akan pergi ke jepang jadi dia minta dimajukan, memang ada apa sepertinya kau keberatan"

"kyuhyun sedang pergi ke busan dan minho tidak ikut, siapa yang akan menjaga minho kalau aku pergi meeting? Jiwon baru akan datang sore nanti" siwon mengajak rambutnya frustasi

"wahhh ternyata kau bernasib sama denganku, eunhyuk juga diminta heechul ahjumma ke busan. Ahh kenapa tidak kau bawa minho ke kantor? Nanti kau bisa menitipkannya pada sekretaris song" usul donghae

Siwon nampak berpikir sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk, "baiklah, aku akan bersiap – siap dulu" ucap siwon langsung menutup telepon menghiraukan donghae yang pasti akan mengumpat diseberang sana kerena teleponnya di tutup secara sepihak.

.

.

Siwon memasukkan perlengkapan minho kedalam tas biru bermotif beruang yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat perlengkapan minho saat bepergian, setelah hampir sejam yang lalu dia berusaha keras untuk memandikan minho yang tidak mau mandi dan berakhir dengan dirinya harus mandi lagi karena pakaiannya basah semua. Minho saat ini sedang duduk tenang di kasur siwon sambil menghisap botol susunya (lagi), bocah itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju bergambar beruang berwarna hijau dan juga celana panjang dengan warna senada sedangkan siwon sendiri sudah siap dengan setelan kerjanya.

Siwon menggendong minho dan tangan satunya menenteng tas minho, memasukkan namja cilik itu kedalam mobil dan tidak lupa memasangkannya sealtbelt lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju choi coorporation.

Begitu sampai dikantornya siwon langsung bergegas menuju ruangannya di lantai 23 diiringi sapaan hormat para pegawai dan juga pekikan kagum yang ditujukkan kepada minho yang sedang memainkan boneka kodok ditangannya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap donghae lega saat siwon sampai diruangannya "hai baby min, ahjussi kangen sekali padamu" sapa donghae pada minho digendongan siwon

"apa semua sudah siap hyung?" tanya siwon

"kau tenang saja semua beres, kita tinggal tunggu tuan park" ucap donghae lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah minho, hendak menggendongnya.

Minho yang melihat itu justru memeluk leher daddynya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher siwon.

"aigo ada apa dengan babymin?" ucap donghae heran karena biasanya minho mau digendong olehnya

"dia sedang sangat rewel karena ditinggal kyu, hyung" siwon mengusap rambut minho

"tapi kau harus meeting siwon, Biar minho dijaga sekretaris song, ayo baby min sama ahjussi dulu ne" donghae kembali berusaha mengambil minho sampai akhirnya berhasil memindahkan minho kegendongannya.

Siwon melihat minho memandangnya dengan mata merah, siap menangis, sesekali minho menggumamkan namanya membuat siwon tidak tega.

"ddy" gumam minho dengan tangan terjulur kedepan berusaha menggapai – gapai siwon "ddy hiks ddy" dan pecahlah tangisan minho

"hahh sudahlah hyung, kemarikan minho, berharap saja tuan park bisa mengerti"

"kau akan membawa minho keruangan meeting?"

"apa kita ada pilihan lain?" tanya siwon balik

.

.

Saat ini siwon sudah berada di ruang meeting, di depannya duduk seorang namja paruh baya yang merupakan kliennya dan beberapa orang lain nampak serius memperhatikan siwon yang sedang mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya mengenai pembukaan cabang mall baru.

"ddy ddy kelo ddy" minho memanggil – manggil siwon merasa diacuhkan oleh daddynya yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan orang – orang asing menurut minho.

"ugghhhh ddy" minho menggeliat berusaha turun dari kursi yang didudukinya yang terletak tepat di samping kursi siwon. PLUKK minho berhasil turun dengan pantat yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Mendengar suara benda terjatuh siwon menengok kearah minho, "aigo babymin, ahh maaf tuan – tuan.." ucap siwon sambil membungkuk lalu menghampiri minho, mengangkatnya dan mendudukannya kembali di kursinya. "babymin diam dulu, daddy sedang meeting main dengan kero saja ne" bisik siwon sambil memberikan boneka kodok minho setelah itu kembali melanjutkan persentasinya, membuat wajah minho tertekuk sebal, ahh sepertinya baby min mulai bosan.

Merasa diacuhkan lagi minho melempar kero kearah siwon, tepat mengenai wajah siwon.

"MINHO!" teriak siwon tanpa sadar membuat minho menunduk menahan tangis karena merasa siwon memarahinya.

"hiks h-hiks" dan keluarlah tangisan minho

"hahhh, baby maafkan daddy ne, daddy tidak sengaja" siwon merasa bersalah lalu membawa minho kegendongannya. Minho menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada siwon, masih menangis.

"saya minta maaf sebesar – besarnya tuan park karena kejadian ini" sesal siwon

"tidak apa presdir choi saya mengerti, saya juga seorang ayah" ucap park hoon jae sambil tersenyum kebapakan.

"terima kasih tuan park, saya janji akan mengganti meeting ini lain waktu"

"tidak perlu, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke lokasi, melihat keadaan disana secara langsung, sepertinya putera anda juga sudah bosan presdir choi" ucap hoon jae sambil mengelus rambut hitam minho.

Mendapat usapan lembut di rambutnya minho mengangkat wajahnya, menatap hoon jae, tangisannya berhenti saat melihat senyum hangat hoon jae, mengingatkannya pada kakeknya –tan hangeng-.

"baiklah kalau itu mau anda" jawab siwon setuju.

Setengah jam kemudian rombongan itu sudah sampai di salah satu cabang mall choi corp yang baru saja dibuka, suasana sangat ramai dan juga banyak hal – hal baru yang belum dilihat minho, membuat namja cilik itu tidak bisa diam menengok kanan dan kiri.

"ddy kelo" tunjuk minho pada boneka kodok besar yang terpajang di salah satu etalase toko yang menjual berbagai macam boneka.

"nanti ne"

"kelo kelo" ucap minho lagi

"baiklah tapi dengan hae ahjussi ne?" ucap siwon lalu beralih pada donghae "hyung tolong bawa minho kesana, aku akan mengantar tuan park berkeliling" yang dibalas anggukan dari donghae.

Minho sebenarnya masih ingin bersama daddynya namun karena sepertinya pesona dari boneka kero itu lebih besar dia bersedia di gendong donghae.

"titip minho hyung" ucap siwon sebelum meninggalkan minho dan donghae

"tenang saja aku akan menjaganya, kajja baby boy kita lihat keromu"

Begitu sampai di dalam toko minho langsung menunjuk – nunjuk boneka yang membuatnya tertarik, sama seperti bayi lainnya minho sangat suka dengan mainan terutama dengan karakter kodok. Donghae yang sepertinya kelelahan karena menuruti minho yang memintanya kesana kemari menurunkan namja cilik itu dari gendongannya tepat di depan etalase yang rendah berisi beberapa boneka kero kecil, membiarkan minho berdiri dengan berpegangan pada keca etalase sedangkan dia sendiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok sambil sesekali melihat minho yang masih sibuk menatap boneka kero.

Drrttt drrtttt smartphone donghae bergetar menandakan ada pesan, ternyata pesan tersebut dari isterinya –eunhyuk-, melihat minho masih tenang di tempatnya donghae mulai berkirim pesan dengan eunhyuk tanpa sadar minho sudah mulai mencari hal – hal menarik lain dan perlahan merangkak menjauhi donghae.

"minho ya kajja ke tempat dad.." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, mata donghae terbelalak saat melihat minho sudah tidak ada ditempatnya semula, matanya menatap berkeliling mencoba menemukan minho, namun namja cilik itu tetap tak terlihat. "MIN? MINHO!" panggil donghae panik sambil mengelilingi tempat itu "MINHO!" donghae semakin gusar saat tak menemukan minho "maaf nona apa kau melihat anak berusia 1 tahun yang tadi disini?"tanya donghae pada salah satu penjaga toko.

"maaf saya tidak melihatnya tuan" jawab penjaga toko itu, membuat lutut donghae terasa lemas.

Dikelilinginya lagi toko itu, lalu donghae mulai mencari keluar toko, minho tidak akan pergi jauh karena belum lancar berjalan tetapi suasana mall yang ramai menyulitkan donghae mencari minho.

"hae hyung"

Donghae menggeleng pasrah saat mendengar siwon memanggilnya saat dia masih mencari minho, apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"hyung mana babymin?"tanya siwon setelah sampai di depan siwon, perasaannya tidak enak saat melihat wajah pucat donghae

"emm siwon ah, aku minta maaf sebelumnya ini memang kesalahanku"

"ada apa hyung?" tanya siwon tidak sabar

"minho menghilang" ucap donghae pasrah, dia sudah siap dengan kemarahan siwon

"MWO?! Hyung bagaimana bisa? Aishhh jinja, kenapa hyung tidak menjaganya?" ucap siwon panik, bagaimanapun minho masih sangat kecil dan dia sendirian di mall sebesar ini

"mian"

"aisshhh sudahlah hyung percuma,lebih baik sekarang kita kebagian informasi" siwon berusaha tenang padahal jantungnya berdegup cepat, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada minho? Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah melapor ke bagian informasi siwon dan donghae kembali mencari minho, mengacuhkan ucapan operator yang memintanya menunggu, bagaimana dia bisa duduk diam saat puteranya tidak tau dimana keberadaannya.

Siwon mencari minho di dekat tempat minho menghilang, sudah hampir setengah jam siwon mengelilingi tempat itu namun belum menemukan minho, peluh siwon membasahi kemeja kerjanya namun dia tidak perduli, yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bagaimana menemukan anaknya. Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dimasukinya tempat yang menyediakan pakaian anak – anak berharap menemukan minho, matanya menatap berkeliling bahkan ke tempat – tempat sempit sekalipun. pandangannya berhenti pada sosok cilik yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan baner yang berdiri di depannya.

"oh god!, minho" panggil siwon lalu menghampiri minho yang tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan panggilan siwon, matanya masih menatap gambar bayi cantik yang menjadi model pakaian bayi –taemin- dengan tatapan berbinar - binar. Siwon mengangkat minho lalu memeluknya erat "babymin kemana saja? Kenapa pergi dari hae ahjussi eoh, kau membuat daddy khawatir!" ucap siwon dengan suara agak keras karena panik sambil melihat seliruh bagian tubuh minho memastikan puteranya tidak terluka sedikitpun."ohh no jangan menangis, daddy tidak marah padamu hanya khawatir, jangan seperti itu lagi ne, daddy minta maaf, kita pulang". Siwon membawa minho menjauh, mata minho masih menatap banner tadi seperti enggan pergi.

.

.

Siwon meletakkan tas minho dikasurnya lalu membaringkan minho yang tertidur di gendongannya, sepulang dari mall tadi siwon mengajak minho jalan – jalan karena minho agak ngambek karena mengira siwon memarahinya dan jadilah mereka sampai rumah saat hari sudah gelap. hahhh hari ini sangat melelahkan, siwon tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana babykyunya yang menjaga minho setiap hari, memikirkan itu membuat siwon merindukan namja cantik itu, padahal belum seharian kyuhyun pergi. Siwon mengambil smartphonenya lalu menghubungi kyuhyun.

"yoboseo hyung" jawab kyuhyun di seberang sana

"baby ... bogoshipo" ucap siwon manja

"nado hyung, mana babymin?"

"aishhh kau hanya memikirkan minho, padahal aku yang sangat merindukanmu" rajuk siwon

"hyung dia anakmu sendiri masa kau cemburu"

"aku bercanda baby, babymin sudah tidur"

"wahhh tumben sekali, apa saja yang kalian lakukan hari ini?"

"hahhh minho benar – benar membuatku berolah raga hari ini" ucap siwon, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan tragedi hilangnya minho di mall, bisa – bisa kyuhyun akan menghukumnya karena lalai menjaga minho.

"tapi pasti sekarang hyung sudah lebih dekat dengan minho kan?"

"hmmm kau benar tapi tetap saja kalau diminta memilih, minho akan lebih memilihmu" rajuk siwon

"tentu saja aku ibunya hyung, aku yang melahirkannya"

"baby jangan lupakan aku juga ambil bagian dalam proses pembuatannya" goda siwon

"aishhh hyung" ahh pipi kyuhyun pasti sudah merona saat ini

"dengarkan baby, mulai sekarang suamimu yang tampan ini akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untukmu dan babymin, mungkin kita bisa pergi berlubur".

"ide bagus hyung, aku juga sangat menantikan saat itu, baiklah hyung sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat aku tau hyung lelah"

"ne, saranghae baby"

"nado hyung"

"cepatlah pulang, mendengar suaramu membuatku semakin merindukanmu baby"

"jangan gombal hyung, cepat matikan"

"ne"

KLIKK siwon menutup sambungan telponnya. Setelah itu bergegas mandi, siwon memang tidak bisa tidur sebelum mandi apalagi badannya lengket semua. Selesai mandi siwon menghampiri minho di kasurnya, terlihat minho tidur dengan gelisah, perlahan dibaringkan tuguh kekarnya disampung tubuh kecil minho, membawa tubuh minho kepelukannya yang hangat. Perlahan minho mulai tenang dan tanpa sadar merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sang ayah. Siwon mengecup kening minho agak lama lalu siwon mulai memejamkan matanya, menyusul minho ke alam mimpi. _Jaljayo babymin appa menyayangimu ..._

**END**

Anehkah teman – teman ?

Maaf bukannya update saranghae ahjussi malah bikin oneshot ini, sebelumnya makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca ff aku, aku sadar banget kok masih harus banyak belajar, dan maaf kalo updatenya lama karena aku baru saja selesai UAS. Diusahakan saranghae ahjussi update secepatnya, doakan saja imajinasiku lancar hhe...

Dan terima kasih juga yang udah komen di ffku, seneng banget kalian menghargai karya abal ini, AYO LESTARIKAN FF WONKYU !

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi #bow #saranghae

sorry for typos :)


End file.
